rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Faelar
**This Wiki encompasses ALL versions of Faelar there have been or will be, from the small child to the Master Vampire, from the god of death to the half-demon. The version of Faelar that inhabits Rosso's is a Vampire Lord. He has killed his Master, but is not yet commander of a vast army, only a few minions. And he is certainly not a god of death. I was asked to clarify so that people understood he is not an excessively overpowered, unstoppable being.** Name: Faelar Thanatos Moondown. Nicknames: The Unholy, He Who Walks Beneath the Crown of Eternal Night, Champion of Evil, Herald of Hell, Scourge of Battle, He Who Never Sleeps, Reaper of Flesh, Hater of Life, Bringer of Death, King of all Gloom, and many others. Gender: Male. Sex: Male. Sexual orientation: Straight/Opportunistically bisexual. Race: Sun Elf/Vampire. Age: 633. Apparent age: 133 - Roughly 20 in human years. Height: 5'7" -or- 6'0", depending on which version of him you're going with. (Mortal or Vampire Lord.) Weight: 110lb. (Unless you're counting him with wings, horns, and a tail. Then roughly 130lb.) Hair: Golden blonde, straight, to just a few inches above his waist. Occasionally worn with the bangs (just slightly shorter than the rest) in two thin braids pulled back. Eyes: Piercing emerald green. Skin: Fair to lightly tanned if mortal; pale if undead. Body type: Scrawny, but with an underlying muscle structure. (In other words, stronger than he looks.) Markings: None/Tattoo of a snake wrapped around a cross on his left shoulderblade & four slash marks across his chest. Jewelry/Accessories: Three hoop earrings in his left ear. Occasionally arm bands/amulets/etc, but these change on a daily basis. Clothing: Typically wears very little, but occasionally dons extra clothing or armor for important events. See examples post for details. Personality/History: When Faelar left home and first started adventuring, he was a kind soul. He was slow to make friends, but good-natured and quick-witted, always joking and entertaining others. He eventually came to make two close friends, and eventually, a lover. He wasn't overprotective of them, but would defend them if needbe. And while he was normally soft-spoken, when he did give rise to anger, it would normally be a tongue-lashing and humiliation the provactor in question received, rather than physical punishment (though Faelar was nearly as good with a sword as with words).Eventually, during their travels, Faelar and his companions were enlisted to rid a city and nearby towns of a troublesome vampire. They underestimated him, however, and Faelar and his companions were turned. At first, they fought the instincts that threatened to take over their lives, but eventually, as they faced more and more perils, and the master vampire forced them into darker and darker deeds, they changed quite drastically from the good creatures they once were.Time and various incidents slowly took all the things Faelar cared about one by one, and he became bitter, no longer allowing himself to become attached to anything - or anyone. Eventually, he was able to destroy the vampire that had taken everything he once loved, but by then he had become even more sadistic and vile than his creator. He never smiled, never took joy in anything except watching his son torture information out of spies from neighboring kingdoms. Eventually, he became warlord of a vast army, and took over several countries, including his homeland....And later down the road, he became a deity, and destroyed all the existing gods of death and took their place. But that's not important at this point. =] D&D stats: -> Alignment: Chaotic Good/Neutral Evil. -> Class: Bard/True Necromancer. -> Level: 12 prior to turning.- > Other: Varies depending on version. Ask if you care that much. x3 Pets: Copper Dragon (Figgs)/Displacer Beast *(Ask for more information)* Cohorts: Faeltyn & Faelynn, his siblings/'Gruuuuu g, a large Gnoll, & Loki, his son *(Ask for more information)* Followers: Lillends/Gnolls & Glooms *(Ask for more information)* Powers: Necromancy, offensive spells, fast healing, and other crap I don't feel like listing. Master Vampire/Necromancer/Warlord. You figure it out. Magic items/weapons: A lot. Only carries a few at a time. Typically a magic axe and a staff of necromancy. *This description will be edited and altered as I feel more descriptive or as I feel more explanation is necessary. Feel free to keep checking back. Also, if you would like more information on anything at all, please feel free to ask!*